toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elevation
Elevation 'is an advanced terrain modifier in ''Toontown Tactics. In some battles (especially after The Brrrgh, or in most Aloha Atoll island battles and Cog Facilities), terrain may comprise different levels of elevation. Toons and Cogs alike can navigate up these elevated platforms using jump tiles or stair tiles, and navigate down these squares by simply walking off the edge. Elevation Bonus Elevation is calculated based off a relative scale; e.g. a Flunky on a single higher level than a Toon has an Elevation Bonus of +1, while a Toon has an Elevation Bonus of -1 to the Flunky. As a general rule, the entity on higher elevation has the tactical advantage. However, an additional rule is that entities with an Elevation Bonus of +/- x'' can only target enemies, using attacks that require direct line of sight, at >= ''x distance away. For instance: * A Toon with an Elevation Bonus of +2 can only target Cogs 2 Squares away or greater. If a Cog stands at 1 Square away, with a -2 Elevation Bonus, neither the Toon nor Cog can target each other using direct attacks. * The Toon can, however, attack that Cog with Drop. Accuracy Bonus on Positive Elevation Bonus Every additional point of Elevation Bonus grants an additional 5% Accuracy to a target enemy. As long as Elevation Bonus is greater than, or equal to 0, the entity can target enemies at normal range. For instance: * A Toon with an Elevation Bonus of +1, using a Birthday Cake on a Cog 1 Square away, will have a 95% Accuracy on throw, as opposed to a base value of 90%. * A Toon with an Elevation Bonus of +3, using a Birthday Cake on a Cog 3 Squares away, will have an 85% Accuracy on throw, as opposed to a base value of 70%. Accuracy Penalty on Negative Elevation Bonus Conversely, entities with a negative Elevation Bonus gain an Accuracy penalty. The penalty is calculated at a hefty 15% Accuracy for every point in Elevation Bonus. For instance: * A Toon with an Elevation Bonus of -1, using a Birthday Cake on a Cog 1 Square away, will have a 75% Accuracy on throw, as opposed to a base value of 90%. * A Toon with an Elevation Bonus of -3, using a Birthday Cake on a Cog 3 Squares away, will have a 25% Accuracy on throw, as opposed to a base value of 70%. Stomping While a minor mechanic, Toons and Cogs alike can stomp on their enemies to deal minor damage without using Gags or attacks respectively. This can be done by dropping down onto an enemy with a lower Elevation than you do. * Toons stomping on Cogs deal (3 + 6 x Elevation Difference) damage, and jump off to the nearest vacant Square after. ** Triples damage output if Toons are wearing the Ten-Ton Thumpers Gear for footwear. * Cogs stomping on Toons deal (Level + 2 x Elevation Difference) damage, and jump off to the nearest vacant Square after. Covering Elevation Elevation can be traversed either using special tiles (e.g. jump tiles or elevator tiles), or by pushing off a ledge (however, this only allows one to lose Elevation and fall downwards). Elevation can also be traversed through other means: As Cogs Cogs all come pre-built with a propeller, and can fly upwards or downwards to close '''any Elevation safely. As Toons * Use the Floaty Balloon ToonTool to travel up Elevation by +3 * Use the Pogo Shoes Gear to travel up Elevation by +3 * Use the Heli-Beanie Gear to travel up Elevation by +1 at the expense of 1 of your movement range. Category:Mechanics Category:Advanced Mechanics Category:Battle Mechanics